Touch Me
by bluepuzzle
Summary: [RenRuki] Directly after the Soul Society arc- Renji and Rukia finally realize their feelings and get together for the first time. WARNING: Contains LEMON, Viewer discretion strongly advised.


"Touch Me"  
Rating: M for language and graphic sexual content. MATURE READERS ONLY!

Genre: Romance / Lemon  
Summary: Directly after the Soul Society arc- Renji and Rukia finally realize their feelings and get together for the first time.

Author's Note: Bleach is over… My IchiRuki heart is broken but before that I was a RenRuki shipper so I dug up this fic (a predecessor of "Behind Closed Doors", the last few chapters of which I am rewriting in light of the Holy Blood War arc's conclusion- WHAT A TRIP).

After some revisions, I decided to post it here for you now to revel in its smuttiness. THIS SHIP IS CANON.

(Honestly? Bleach never ended up having any romance, that's why we have fanfic)

* * *

"Touch Me"

He could still feel her body in his arms.

He still remembered the sickening anxiety that twisted his stomach when he first heard she had gone missing. The flare of rage when he learned a human had taken her powers, rendering her trapped in the human world. The dismay that he had masked with anger when she encountered him with fear in her eyes, defending that human, Ichigo. The numb disbelief as the events of her execution sentence unfolded. And the heaviness of his love, the unwavering resolve he had felt to fight for her life with every bone and drop of blood in his body. And when he had carried her, her body pressed against him, her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder, he had realized that there was nothing in the world that he had wanted more.

And now here she stood- alive and whole and within arm's reach.

She was clutching the dress that the Quincy had made for her. The chaos of the past few days had not yet subsided, and she had been allowed a brief moment of respite. She looked happy and calm- truly calm, not stoic and closed like she had been in the repentance cell.

As members of the Gotei 13, it was only a matter of time before life would pull them into danger once more.

She had come so close to losing her life, to slipping out of his grasp forever. Now he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her.

She turned slightly, glancing at him over her shoulder and said,

"Thanks for walking me home, Renji"

Renji had never visited this part of the Kuchiki mansion before. Her room was in a distant wing of the compound, equally spacious and luxurious as the rest but rather isolated. Renji could see how it would be easy to go weeks without encountering another member of the household, with servants discreetly moving across the vast estate.

He tried to speak, and had to clear his throat when his voice caught.

"It's okay. It's been a while."

He knew he didn't make much sense, but all he could think of was how he wanted to pull her into an embrace- to touch her for just a moment- one more time.

She slid open the door to her room and stepped inside, neatly folding the dress and placing it on a cabinet, no doubt to keep as a souvenir of the human world. She glanced around her room as if retraining herself to her surroundings. She didn't dismiss him, so he cautiously poked his head inside the room.

"I don't think I've ever seen your room before, Rukia"

She gave him a shy smile and gestured to their surroundings with an offhanded shrug. The room was enormous and richly furnished with the same glazed wood furniture, silk tapestry and finely woven mats as the rest of the mansion, but here and there he could see clear indications that this room was hers.

Pinned above her desk, an ad for soul candy featuring the popular rabbit, Chappy. Scrolls of kido spells stuffed in a bookshelf and her uniform from Soul Reaper academy displayed above the wardrobe. A few drawing books with a collection of coloured pencils. And best of all, a large oak tree directly outside her window, where she no doubt climbed out to sit on many occasions.

Noticing him glancing around with interest, she reached into a drawer and slowly pulled out what appeared to be an old, battered piece of cloth which he recognized as a child's kimono as she shook it out. It looked familiar for some reason, and the memory hit him once she started speaking.

"Do you remember this? It's the only thing I brought with me from the Rukon district when we came to the Seireitei. It's my old kimono- you know, from when we were kids."

He remembered it. How could he forget it- childhood forging a friendship that he valued more as they grew each year, turning into something inexplicable at the moment they began to drift apart. She had kept this souvenir from the Rukon district for all this time…

The seal that locked in his feelings for her cracked, and something inside him boiled over.

Before he knew it he had crossed over and wrapped her in his arms, bending to envelope her in his body. She froze but did not push him away, momentarily stunned but not protesting in the least. With her face pressed against his chest she could feel his heart pounding, and she closed her eyes to the comforting sound. She felt the heavy weight of tension between them begin to fall away, and the more she relaxed in his embrace, the more she enjoyed it.

"I… never wanted us to grow apart, Rukia" he mumbled, barely audible. She attempted to nod, moving her head slightly against his body.

"I didn't… understand at the time. If I… had just…" as he tried to finish his sentence, he pulled back a fraction to search her face. When she turned her dark eyes upward to meet his, he lost all words.

His lips found hers immediately, drawn like a magnet. She opened her mouth instinctively, tasting the heat of his mouth and answering him with a kiss of her own. Not to be outdone by the other, their lips met again and again with urgent, passionate kisses, kissing away all their years apart and casting away all doubt.

Her arms let go of the kimono- it had been crushed somewhere between their bodies- and she wrapped them around his neck to bring him closer to her mouth. He slid one hand underneath her bottom and lifted her off the ground, holding her against his body, kissing her until they were both breathless.

When their lips broke apart, she was flushed and breathing heavily, her lips swollen. Far from feeling satisfied, Renji felt consumed by the desire their kiss had stoked. He wanted to taste her more, touch her everywhere, strip her naked. His forehead beaded with sweat at the thought and his cock was hard.

She wriggled against him and he realized he was crushing her (again). He loosened his grip and she slowly slid to the floor, raising her eyebrows slightly at the stiffness between his legs pressing against her. Suddenly embarrassed, Renji backed away from her a step, bending at the waist to conceal the evident bulge.

"Ah...sorry. I just… I mean… that's just a reaction…" As he stammered, a sudden wave of panic washed over him- this was Rukia Kuchiki… the sister of Byakuya… his _captain_ …

He willed his blood to stop rushing hot through his veins. Slowly the urge between his legs began to subside, but with difficulty. Her face was unreadable but when she spoke, it was with her classic dry tones, tinged with amusement.

"It's fine. I think I understand."

He blinked with surprise. "…You do?"

"Renji…" Her voice caressed his name beautifully. She reached out a hand and touched the neckline of his robe, smoothing it over his broad chest.

"You've gotten pretty handsome, you know. Even with all those funny tattoos."

"Why do you have to throw in a taunt like that?" Renji muttered, stung.

She glanced up at him in surprise, a small expression of hurt flashing upon her face. She reached a gentle hand to his face, sliding her fingers against his jaw and cheek, gazing at him with an intensity that made him grow weak.

"You know I'm just making fun. I actually really like them."

Unexpectedly, Renji felt a jolt of happiness.

"They represent Zabimaru, don't they? Why else would they look so fierce?" She murmured, tenderly tracing the tattooed blackwork on his exposed chest at the robe opening. Mesmerized, he watched her eyes drop to his chest, felt her fingers creep under the edge of his shihakusho. She had a bemused expression, a small smile on her lips.

"Won't you show them to me?"

With dreamlike obedience Renji tugged open the neckline of his shihakusho, revealing more of the flat planes of his chest, the thick black lines of ink. She had seen him shirtless many times before- he wasn't ashamed- but this was different. The proximity and intimacy of her undressing him was making his thoughts run wild. He stayed silent as she tugged the sleeves of the robe off his arms, feeling a small thrill as her hands moved across his chest and slid downwards to stroke the hard muscles of his stomach.

"Yup. As I thought- you're all grown up." She stated lamely, dropping her hands and giving him a small, brisk nod that almost made him roll his eyes.

"Yeah? Wish I could say the same about you." He replied automatically, falling back into their old banter immediately, trying to diffuse the tension that was smothering him where he stood.

Reflexively, Rukia brought her hands to her chest, retorting back in same sarcastic cadence. "What do you mean by that?"

"Still short." He replied curtly. Surprisingly, Rukia said nothing to that. With a flippant shake of her head, she silently brushed past him, stopping at her bedroom door and abruptly sliding it shut.

The implication of that action nearly made his heart stop. She turned slowly, a glint of determination electrifying her gaze.

"I've changed." Her voice was low and sultry. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The desire that he had been suppressing flared up again, and this time he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

He crossed over and picked her up effortlessly, hearing her exhale a quiet laugh as he did. He was positively flushed with anticipation but he wanted to savour this moment and see her spread bare on a bed, with crisp sheets and a soft mattress to plunge her into.

He kissed her feverishly as he carried her to the raised dais where her bed sat, a large plush futon laid out by the servants but still devoid of quilt or pillows. He didn't care- the linens were white and clean and he marvelled at the sight of her jet-black hair fanned across it in contrast.

To his surprise, as soon as he set her down she was already undoing the tie of her belt, making it easier for him to slip her out of her hakama. Her shihakusho and undergarment were the only things separating her from him now.

He crawled onto the bed with her and slowly, almost reverently parted her robe revealing a shapely expanse of smooth pale skin, accented with rosy nipples and a small patch of dark hair between her legs.

She was watching him intently, witnessing his expression change, noticing the lust ignite in his eyes. She attempted to tease him again but it came out as a quiet murmur:

"Do you think I've changed now?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse, and he didn't trust himself to say any more.

He had always known that she was slim and small but there was nothing child-like about her now. She had lithely muscled limbs, softly curved hips and firm, perky breasts that he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

He wanted to grab her, taste every part of her, but he forced himself to caress her slowly, large hands gliding across the soft skin and taut curves while she sighed appreciatively.

Driven by her encouragement, he circled the pad of one finger around a nipple and she gasped, lifting her chest slightly, involuntarily pleading for more. The rough pads of his fingers teased her nipples into firm peaks and he quickly bent to take one into his mouth. She yelped, then moaned as he laved the sensitive tip with his hot tongue, sucked it gently and then softly grazed it with his teeth to hear her yelp again.

As he moved his mouth to the other nipple, he felt her hands at his scalp, deftly freeing his hair and letting it spill over his neck, down his back. She hummed with pleasure as she combed her fingers through the long red mane, raking his scalp and digging short nails into the back of his neck when he nipped her again.

He raised his head to kiss her and groaned against her mouth when she slid his hakama from his hips, freeing his hard cock. Her nimble fingers stroked him lightly and he felt like he would explode.

Disengaging her hands with some regret, he pinned her body underneath his, reaching a hand between her legs. He knew he had found her clit when her hips jerked and she exclaimed, a sharp, ardent noise. He teased her while she moaned and writhed, arching her body against his.

His cock throbbed and he couldn't wait another second when he dipped his fingers inside of her and found her slick and wet. Her eyes begged him to continue, her pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips, and he found himself breathing hard with anticipation. With single-minded determination, he positioned himself between her legs and braced himself above her with one hand, fitted his cock to her entrance with the other and pushed…

He growled. He couldn't help it. He sank into her slowly, bit by bit, and the sensation was almost unbearable. She was tight as a vice but so warm and wet he slid into her easily, her heat seeming to permeate through him. She gasped as he filled her to the hilt, gripping him inside so firmly she could feel the blood throbbing in his cock.

Slowly he began to thrust, moving with tantalizingly short strokes. She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his lower back and cried out as his pelvis ground into her already sensitive clit. He quickened, grinding deep inside her and against her clit and she came suddenly, involuntarily jerking her hips upward to meet his thrusts, her insides contracting around his cock.

Renji fought to stay in control, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. He rolled onto his back, keeping her body tight against him, and slid deep inside her once more. He took in the sight of Rukia's naked body sitting atop his, flushed with ecstasy, her eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused from pleasure of the recent orgasm. He reached up to caress her soft breasts and she revived, playfully sliding his hands down to grip her waist. She sat tall, straddling him, and gripped his forearms as she began to slide back and forth on his cock.

He groaned. She was even more slick and wet than before and he sped up quickly, thrusting upwards as he clutched her hips and jerked her back and forth on his member at the same time. The sight of her breasts quivering with the motions and her open mouth forming an 'o' of pleasure brought him over the edge. He spasmed with a few short, hard thrusts, the sounds of her delighted cries filling his ears.

Rukia let herself fall forward, cuddling up to Renji's chest. She smiled as she pressed her cheek to his breast, listening to the hammering of his heart. Their chests were covered with a thin sheen of sweat, gluing them together, and a few damp tendrils of hair, red and black, were plastered across his neck. Renji softly stroked her hair and slid his hand lower, seeking out the spots on her back he hadn't felt before.

Her shoulder blades, her graceful spine. He lingered on the hollow of her lower back and then playfully squeezed her ass. They had just made love for the first time but he didn't feel spent- he was still fired up and restless. She laughed softly and shifted her body against him, but pulled back and glanced down in surprise when she felt something unexpected pressed against her inner thigh.

"Renji… you didn't finish?"

She carefully slid off his still erect cock and looked amused.

"I… guess not." He answered incredulously. It had definitely felt amazing, but it hadn't been enough to quell the lust for her that had been so recently awakened.

"Does that mean this time didn't 'take'?"

"I think we have to give it another go." He replied hoarsely.

She dropped her mouth to his, giving him a demure, chaste kiss that gradually deepened, parting her lips to allow his tongue to slip past and then sucking it lightly making his cock twitch. He heard soft, guttural sounds that he realized were coming from his own throat. To his amazement, she pulled away from him to roll leisurely onto her front, lifting her hips off of the bed to point her bottom up in the air. To make her intention clear, she glanced back to meet his eye and invited him with a wanton arch of her eyebrows.

Renji was speechless. He positioned himself behind her upraised bottom, the salacious view of her ass and gracefully arched back making his cock ache. He grasped her hips and sank inside her, filling her once more. This time he thrust into her with earnest, her feverish pants and gasps encouraging him.

She clenched the sheets with one fist and jerked back onto his thrusts with a loud moan, reaching an arm beneath herself and suddenly he felt her hand gently cup his balls, fingertips deftly stroking their undersides. He completely lost control, thrusting with reckless abandon, furiously spending himself inside of her in long, ecstatic spasms as she cried out beneath him.

"Hello-o-o. Abarai. Are you awake?" Renji dimly remembered rolling onto his side after releasing Rukia, utterly spent. He saw her spread languidly beside him, smiling tranquilly into his face, and he automatically reached out an arm and pulled her close, tucking her body next to his with a murmur of pleasure.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" He shook his head lazily, curling his body around her small frame. He felt blissful, sated and more satisfied than he had felt in a long time. He had won Rukia's love, over all obstacles in the way. With a twinge of guilt, he realized that it would not have been possible if it hadn't been for Ichigo- the substitute soul reaper's dogged determination to save Rukia shocking him back to his senses.

Not that he would ever admit that.

"…I just wonder what the Kuchiki family will think of this." Rukia whispered.

"I don't care who finds out." Renji felt euphoric, and utterly reckless.

"Byakuya might object. We'll have to be careful to bring it up at the right time."

"Then I'll just have to beat him for the right to be with you."

Rukia pulled her head away from him, throwing him a disapproving look.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't obsess so much about beating my brother."

"I don't just want to defeat him- I need to surpass him."

She rolled her eyes.

"So macho! That's a terrible attitude to have towards your superior."

"I guess an aristocrat like you would know a lot about being superior!"

A little while ago, Rukia might have taken this the wrong way, but everything had changed. She sat up, making an exaggerated display of flipping her hair and retorted imperiously,

"Then I guess you'll have to earn your place… won't you, Lieutenant?" she finished coyly, sliding her body away and making as if to leave him on the bed.

"I'll become worthy of your status- just you wait." He growled, pulling himself upright and grasping her ankle to prevent her from moving away further. He caught the other ankle and pried her legs apart, suddenly moved by a wicked idea. "In fact, I'll start earning your approval right now."

Her exclamation of surprise quickly turned into a moan as his face dove between her legs, his arms dragging her towards him and wrapping around her thighs, pinning her hips firmly with his hands. He took long, wet licks, tasting himself on her, making her writhe underneath his grasp from the pleasurable new sensations.

He was just beginning to flick his tongue against her sensitive clit, drawing out short little gasps when the door slid open abruptly and Kiyone and Sentarou of the 13th company barged into the room. In her haste, Rukia had not bolted the door when she had closed it.

"Hello Rukia! We're here to deliver a message from Captain Ukitake!"

"The servants let us in because it's Gotei 13 business—"

They managed to belt this out simultaneously before trailing off when they caught sight of the entwined couple in the bed on the far side of the room. For a split second, all parties were frozen with mortification.

As abruptly as they had burst in, Kiyone and Sentarou backed out of the room and gave awkward bows in apology as the naked couple hastily tried to cover themselves.

"Sorry, Rukia! We didn't realize you had company!"

"GET OUT!" Rukia and Renji both screamed, and without a moment's pause the two adjutants slammed the door shut and the sound of running footsteps swiftly faded away.

Rukia and Renji were left in a tangle of limbs and clothing on the bed. Rukia had failed to disengage Renji from between her legs and had instead succeeded in kneeing him severely in the head. Having no blankets on the futon meant they had to scramble for their discarded clothing, which Renji had decided to throw over his face for some reason.

Renji flung the rumpled clothing aside and punched the mattress with a frustrated snarl.

"Dammit! Those drunks are going to spread the gossip around the entire Seireitei!"

"Don't worry, Renji- they aren't that stupid." Rukia giggled ridiculously in spite of herself. She rubbed his back soothingly to commiserate and ease their shock. A few seconds of that had Renji feeling miraculously calmer and almost hopeful when she brushed the hair from his neck and pressed her lips against his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, and Renji's lips twitched uncontrollable into a smile. He drew her face close and kissed her deeply, hoping that she could feel his gratitude in his touch.

Just to be sure, he made sure to echo the words back to her.

"I love you."

"We should get dressed, though."

Juushiro Ukitake was rather glad to hear the news that his subordinate Rukia had found love, especially after the recent turmoil of her rigged execution and the pain he knew she still felt over Kaien Shiba. However, he was certain that he didn't need the nature of this love described to him in such explicit detail.

"See, Rukia clearly has the upper hand because she was definitely on top!" Kiyone supplied.

"No, from what I saw Renji was the one on top of her!" Sentarou shot back.

"No, Renji may have been on top of her, but judging by the nature of things she was the one _on top_ of things if you know what I mean…"

"ENOUGH!" the captain yelled, choking back a coughing fit, his eyes watering. "Just be sure this news never gets to Captain Kuchiki."

"Captain Kuchiki? But he's Renji's captain- why wouldn't he be…"  
"HE'S RUKIA'S BROTHER!"

"Oh… yeah…"

Ukitake shook his head wearily, and worried over these new developments. Things would never be the same again…

* * *

Retrieved: 7/2007

Revised: 8/2016 *grammar corrections


End file.
